The Rogue
by JustSomePony
Summary: Waking up in Equestria in a different body is something every fan has been through before, but when it happened to me, I woke up as the least expected species. No, not a Unicorn, not a Pegasus, not an earth pony and certainly not an alicorn... (STORY CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
1. Awakening

Huh... Wait.. how did I end up in Equestria... Oh, this is bad. What? Are you telling me it's not bad? You won't be saying that when you see what I am. Nope, it's not an Earth Pony, not a pegasus, not a unicorn and certainly not an alicorn...

 _"Arge… my head… Why does my whole body hurt? It feels I've been swimming for hours..."_

I let out a soft before slowly opening my eyes, my head was pounding for some reason, was it something I eat last night? I reached up and tried to hold my head, but for some reason, I couldn't feel my fingers, it was like they weren't even there. Looking down at my hands, I noticed something very off about them, I blinked a few times to get rid of the sleep in my hands, but once my eyes cleared up, I saw why my hands felt weird, they were actually hoofs.

"What the f-" I stopped myself in mid-sentence when I noticed that my voice sounded different as if someone applied a voice effect over it.

Quickly look down at myself, I noticed that my body has changed too, it was like that of a horse except with longer legs.

Reaching up, I felt around my mouth to confirm my thoughts, yep, my mouth is now a muzzle, I can even see a tail down there, but why is it braided together between two different colors of green?

After taking a moment to calm down, I took a look at my surroundings and found out I was in some sort of desert that was devoid of life. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself before trying to get up, I easily lost my balance and fell back down. _"Ok.. plan B.."_ I mentally said to myself as I tried getting up again, but this time, I attempted to walk on all four, I wobbled a bit but eventually got the hang of this funky way of walking.

After wandering through the wastelands, I finally came across a puddle of green goo. Upon seeing my reflection, everything became clear as to what I had become. "I'm a changeling? That explains the weird voice.." I said to myself.

I looked like any other changeling, except for some reason my hair was almost… Normal, a thick dark teal green hair tied into a long ponytail (No pun intended), said hair had a few holes near the near.

Craning my head around to look at my back, I noticed I had green dragonfly wings, which didn't make sense. I don't remember changelings having those kinds of wings… My thoughts were soon interrupted by someone bellowing and yelling.

"Attention all changelings! I have a great plan that will help us in our need of love!" My ears lowered against my neck as I recognized that voice, it came from none other than Queen Chrysalis herself. Welp, now I know I'm in the nest of the swarm…

Following the voice, I eventually found a huge gathering of other changelings that came to listen to their precious queen preach.

"Listen up, changelings as I have a plan to end our hunger" She yelled with such command and regal, while she may have had the changelings screaming and cheering, I did NOT agree with her.

"My plan is perfect, we capture Cadance and I'll take her place by disguising, afterward I will be feeding off of Shining Armor's love and once he is fully drained, the barrier will shatter. You're probably wondering how I'll get inside? Simple, there are old mines under canterlot that have been abandoned for years." She said.

My eyes went wide, I need to get the fuck out of here, I want NO part of this plan. But sadly for me, the queen has taken notice of me.

"You!" She pointed accusingly at me with her hoof.

"M-me?" I asked, slowly my saliva...

"Yes you, come here!" She commanded.

All of the changelings were looking straight at me, I could see a mixture of confusion in their eyes, no doubt wondering why I looked different compared to the rest.

With a nervous sigh, I made my way over to Chrysalis although stumbling a few times in the progress.

"Tell me, changeling, why have you changed your hair? Did I not myself clear on protocols? All changelings need look the same and may only change unless I say so!" She said before narrow her eyes as she stared at me. "Wait a minute.."

I froze when she get close to me, looking into my eyes and then the rest of my appearance. "You're an older changeling… I know all of my changelings and I've never seen you before… "

My heart began to race and I knew I couldn't lie my way out of this, the cartoon didn't explain much of her origins, her past, or her parents.

Taking a step back, I decide to gun it and get the flip out of there. With a hard push from my back legs, I began to run away, or in my case, gallop away.

"SEIZE HIM!"

I galloped as fast as I could, I could hear the sound of the swarm behind me, the loud buzzing filled the air. I moved past a lot of dead trees and stirred up the dust of the wastelands, I came across a set of train tracks and began to follow it, hoping to find a tunnel to lose them in,

Luck came my way when I saw a train heading in my direction, I slowed down enough and made my way to the back of the train known as the caboose

The swarm tried to follow me but they couldn't keep up with the train, soon both the sight of the swarm and the sound of buzzing shrunk until they were nothing but a speck in the distance. I let out a long relieved sigh before slumping against the wall.

While sitting for the rest of the train's trip, I started thinking about how a changeling changes shaped, I knew I needed to learn how do it fast before anyone finds me in the back here. Concentrating with all my might with a single thought in my mind of how I wanted to look, the change was sluggish at best as I felt the green fires flow over my body, altering my appearance, I had to choose something more normal to hide my wings, I know I can't be an alicorn, that would raise way too many questions.

Eventually, I managed to change myself to look like a normal unicorn. Taking a look in the window's reflection, it looks like I managed to change myself completely, I still had my original hair and tail style and have managed to change my colors as well, my mane went from green to a fiery orange while my braided tail became black and red intertwined, I even managed to change my left eye to have a sunburst color. Sadly for me, I had to keep my right eye closed as I wasn't able to change it, it's my first time changing as a changeling, so I'm not surprised that I had problems doing it.

The train arrives at the station, but where at though I had no idea. I took a glance around before leaping out, running far the station.

In the distance, I saw a lot of white houses with yellow roofs, the lights were off in the windows so I'd have to assume everyone's asleep.

Taking a looking at the moon's positions in the sky, I could tell that it was around 10 AM, nothing will be going on until morning comes. With nothing else to do, I made my way down and got under the near best, I tried my best to remain hidden.

Laying down and crossing my arms, I tried to go to sleep, it was cold tonight so I had a little trouble falling sleep.

-Dream State-

I found myself running away from a swarm of changelings, didn't I get away from them?

Putting more strength into my back legs, I galloped faster and faster. Taking another look behind me, the swarm was getting closer and closer, I felt my heart racing, "this can't be happening, this can't be happening.."

I was eventually cornered at the end of a long valley, I had nowhere to run, nowhere to escape. I turned around and stared at the approaching army of changelings, I guess I have no choice, I'm a goner.

Before they could advance any closer to me, a blue blur landed in front of me, her uni-horn glowing brightly, blasting out a bright light at the swarm, causing them to turn into black mist and evaporate.

When the tall horse turned around, my eyes went wide as I realized who it was, that's Princess Luna.. then.. that means I must be dreaming this up.

"Hmm, you're quite a strange creature, what brings you here to ponyville, " She asked with a soft tilt of her head, her hair defied gravity and it looked weird seeing it in action, it certainly was a lot different compared to her TV counterpart. "Why do you have holes in your body? Are you injured?"

When she said I was a strange creature, it made me look down upon myself to notice that my body wasn't a unicorn. With slight hesitation, I quickly changed my form back into a unicorn and looked up at her, hoping that she would just ignore what I just did. I gave her a nervous smile while she raised her… eyebrow? Wait, I think Eye ridge would be a more accurate statement.

It seems it was no use, she continued to look at me with curiosity and confusion. With a soft sigh, I looked down toward the ground. "I.. don't hail from anywhere.." I had to lie to her, she'd probably think I was crazy I told her that I' an actual human who somehow ended up here.

"What do you mean? Everyone comes from somewhere.." She said in her calm voice.

"But I have no place to hail from, that's the problem. I'm kind of a homeless rogue..." I said, looking far in the distance of where the changelings were at before they vanished. "Those dreams you banished were the swarm, the changelings.." I said, pointing at myself. "I am a changeling, however, I don't belong with them..." I said.

"What? But are they not your ponies?" She asked as she studied my face.

"Er... Well.. Yes and No.." I said, nervously rubbing the back of my neck "It's… complicated..." I said. I was trying to think of a way to tell her without raising any alarms.

Taking a deep breath, I began to explain to her. "Let's just say.. those peo-...ponies.. mean to bring harm to others, so I fled when they chased me." I said.

"Harm? What do you mean they'll bring harm?" She asked.

"um… Ok, this might sound strange but… The reason why I ran away from home is that they plan to attack Canterlot." I said.

She looked at me with a skeptic look, but the looked I was giving her meant that I was serious about it.

Starting from the beginning, I explained what a changeling was and that they're capable of taking on the form and voice of any pony they meet, they're also like a leech, sucking off on the love of their victims

Luna took a step back with fear in her eyes, I raised my hoof quickly. "Ee-except me… I mean.. I've never done it in all my life.." I said. Come to think of it, can changelings live without love? I mean maybe they can, they've got mouths, right?

A moment of silence passed as the princess of the night was thinking about this deeply, she would glance at me often as if trying to study my facial expressions.

"...Alright, I'm going to tell my sister about it, but I cannot promise you that you won't be harmed, changeling." She said before turning around.

"We will discuss this another night, for now, I must tend to the other pony's nightmares." She said as her beautiful starry wings were spread, she flew off into the dream's skies and was soon out of my sights.

My dream-like state swirled around as I returned to the waking world.

* * *

Author's notes: I had to change this story five times as I researched on changelings, like if they can live without love or if they're capable of eating other things besides food, I'm feeling very unsure if right if I've written them correctly, same applies for my changeling OC, so please forgive me if there are problems or errors, this is my first MLP story after all.


	2. What am I going to do?

Author's Note: There is something I've never told you guys… I have autism, so because of that annoying thing, my updates will be very slow, you'll also have to forgive me for any grammar or spelling issues because of the autism or any writer's block it causes, so please, feel free to suggest.

Chapter Two: What am I going to do?

I returned to the waking world to see, quickly shutting my right eye when I noticed a familer pink po-..."GAH!" Seeing her so close made me jump and tunble back, Pinkie Pie was standing RIGHT there with wiiiiide curious eyes..

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I can tell you're new here because i've never seen you and I know every pony heres!" She said with much energy in her voice, she was bouncing all around me with sparkles in her eyes.

"Uuhh… Yea, you could say that.." I replied with a nervous smile at her.

"That's great! Oh! Oh! Where did you come from?" Pinkie asked, and I instantly went silent, What should I say to her...  
"Um.. veeeery far away, so far away to the point I rreeaally couldn't tell you." I answered as I slowly got up, making my back pop in the progress.

"Oooooouuu, a seeeecreeeetttt," She said in a high pitched voice. "Wherever you're from, all is welcome to ponyville, and as part of the welcome, I'm gonna throw you a biiiig super duper awesome birthday party!"

"W-whaat? No thanks." I said nervously as I raised my front goofs in self-defense.

"Oh come on, it'll be awesome, there'll be balloons and cake and presents and games and all kinds of stuff, it'll be fun!" She said, making me remember that the big party planner will not take no for an answer.

"Plus, everyone will be there to be there to say hello." She said as she got a bit too close to my face.

I let out a rather long groan, I seriously didn't want pinkie pie to throw me a party, I'm a changeling in disguise and if I go to a party, it might not end well!

Sadly, I had no choice, when pinkie says she'll host you a party, she won't take no for an answer, I just don't have it in me to say it either, especielly to Pinkie Pie. "Alright.. Alright, i'll go.." I said in defeat.

Pinkie did a front flip with a large grin on her face "Alright, You won't be disappointed, it'll be super duper ultra wonderful awesome party." She said. Suddenly, she vanishes out of sight, leaving a temporary pinkie pie shaped cloud behind.

"I know i'm gonna regret this" I softly said to myself as I made my way out from under the bridge.

I stopped walking when I realized I left a rather important detail. "I forgot to tell Luna on HOW they can get in." I whispered, mentally giving myself a mental slap, it was too late to tell her now since i'll have to wait till tonight.

I was having a mental war with myself, just what the hell am I going to do now? I mean i've warned Luna about what's gonna happen, but now the matter of the fact is that would the whole changeling war be avoided, and if so, what am I going to do afterwards? I mean I could seek out Twilight or Princess Celestia to see if they could return me home, I mean don't get me wrong, while i'd probably get along here but I really don't belong her. Now, when it comes to mlp, I was pretty much a casual, I haven't seen all of the episode nor can I remember them all.. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself mentally

(Sorry for the very short chapter, but my minds a total blank at the moment, any suggestions?)


End file.
